Fidelity
by shmoobunny182
Summary: Little by little it all comes crashing down. One-shot


"I love you I love you I love you Sasuke, I love you!"

bpaaaaaaaaaaaaageeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee breaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk thinger thing/b

Sasuke looked down at the blonde's blushing face with a look of awe. The raven was freaked. He was more of a loner than someone who cares for others and loves people. Emotion was a rare sight for him.

Minutes passed in silence. The confessor (i.e. Naruto) started to walk away with rejection planted in his fragile mind.

"Wait!!" Naruto made an abrupt stop and turned back to look at the raven. "I…I…loveyoutoo." The words were slurred together as if he might appear to be drunk to a mere passerby.

"What….did you say?" The little kitsune needed some reassurance. After all, a heart is a delicate thing to play. "I love you too Naru. You don't have to be alone you know. You have me now."

_I never loved nobody fully_

_Always one foot on the ground  
And by protecting my heart truly  
I got lost in the sounds_

Naruto was in heaven now. No, better than that. He finally had someone to care for him, whom he could care for. He was so happy; he could practically hear the church bells ringing!

Naruto's POV

A few days later I started hearing voices…. Not that this is the first time I've heard them no… they appear every time I get stressed out or something like that. The voice also likes to use the alias 'Kyuubi.'

b'He doesn't like you. You know you can do better. HE JUST WANTS YOU AS HIS LITTLE FUCK TOY!'/b That voice just loved to scream. And you know, for the longest time I actually did what this 'guy' told me to? I obeyed his every whim. But not now, no longer would I be held down by these tormenting words that bring me feeling like crap.

'I'll replace those demeaning words with the sweet soft melody of S'uke-chan's voice.' I thought, and smiled.

_All these voices  
I hear in my mind all these words  
I hear in my mind all this music _

Sasuke's POV

"GOD DAMN IT! I JUST HAD TO GET IN ANOTHER FREAKING FIGHT WITH HIM!" I let out a ear splitting scream and punched my navy blue bedroom wall.

I could still hear his voice from what he said before he stormed out the door. 'SHUT UP UCHIHA JUST SHUT THE FREAK UP!'

(NORM POV)

For the first few months, Sasuke and Naruto's relationship had been going famously. But then they started getting into fights over the stupidest things. One was who tops, but it's not that which caused Sasuke to act so livid. They were sitting calmly to dinner, Ramen and a tomato salad on the side. They're favorite things to have on a relaxing day when neither felt up to cooking something fancy or ordering out.

The two were having a civil conversation when they started getting into talk about themselves. Or in other words, the 'where is this going' talk.

"Give me a break Naru! It's only been a few weeks!"

"And that's another thing, you're always working! Never have time for me anymore!"

"Yeah, like I can control that!" Sasuke retorted. To tell you the truth, this conversation was a little nothing. But Sasuke was known to blow things a bit out of proportion.

"When we started going out I didn't know you were going to be this needy! You know how weak that makes you seem? It's like you've never talked to anyone before you met me! And another thing, you think I'm too busy for you? If anything it's the opposite! I try but you're always out with some of you're friends!"

Naruto looked taken aback but quickly spoke back.

"Well if you're gonna act that way, then…." He stopped to think.

"Then what _sweet heart?!" _The way he said sweet hear, you could see the venom dripping out oh his mouth. 

"Maybe I never really loved you."

_And it breaks my heart  
And it breaks my heart  
And it breaks my heart  
It breaks my heart _

"Yeah well, you're just a little demon now aren't you?! You never deserved my love! Because yeah I loved you! Maybe you're too young to know what real love is!"

The fox was a few years short of the raven after all.

_And suppose I never ever met you  
Suppose we never fell in love  
Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft  
Suppose I never ever saw you  
Suppose we never ever called_

"SHUT UP UCHIHA JUST SHUT THE FREAK UP!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs and took off in a sprint, leaving a trail of tears in his wake. The door slammed closed.

"SHIT!" Sasuke ran over to the nearest wall and banged his head against it repeatedly. No, he wasn't suicidal or in danger of well, self harming himself or anything of the sort.

Memories of their first kiss, their first 'time' together, all their fun cuddly dates they had came reeling through his mind like film in a camera. "GOD DAMN IT! I JUST HAD TO GET IN ANOTHER FREAKING FIGHT WITH HIM" The raven haired man screamed and then screamed some more until he could no more. He eventually made his way to the kitchen where he pulled a bottle of his finest liquor out and downed it in a few seconds. Moving on, he consumed glass after glass of merlot throughout the rest of the night. It's a shame to. After dinner they were going to watch some stupid romantic comedy. He soon passed out from the consumption of alcohol.

NARU POV

I ran, I ran, I ran, to where? I ran, to my comfort zone. Where is this? Why, the clearing in the woods behind the old vacant and possibly 'haunted' house down the street from Sasuke's of course.

I sat there. I sat and cried my eyes out. When my eyes were all read and puffy I called for a shoulder to cry on. I called Sakura, my bestest friend. I don't know what I would do without her.

_Suppose I kept on singing love songs just to break my own fall  
Just to break my fall  
Just to break my fall  
Break my fall  
Break my fall_

The whole time while I was waiting for my pink haired bud to show, I kept repeating after Kyuubi, 'I don't hate you, I don't hate you. So tell me now.  
If this ain't love then how do we get out? Because, I don't know. That's when she said I don't hate you boy. I just want to save you while there's still something left to save That's when I told her I love you girl But I'm not the answer to the questions that you still have.  
I don't hate you  
I don't hate you, no.'

"I don't ha—"

"NARUTO!!!" Shouted a worried Sakura, running towards me. She slammed down into me, giving me a bone crushing, and defiantly loving hug.

I told her what had happened and how it's probably over between us.

"Aw, Naru-chan, it'll be okay. He's only a guy, trust me. Girls and guys go through different people all the time. If Sasuke doesn't thing you're good enough, them screw him. He doesn't deserve you! You defiantly deserve someone better than that. And me and Gaara, and everyone else, we're all here for you, I hope you know that!"

I love how all my friends care for me so much, so much. It brought tears to my eyes once again. I knew he was just a guy, but… I loved him still. Maybe we could work it out? After all, I may not deserve him, but I need him.

_All my friends say that of course its gonna get better  
Gonna get better  
Better better better better  
Better better better_

SASU POV

I haven't cried since my cat died when I was seven. And even then, what a stupid reason that pales in comparison to now. I miss him. So. Fucking. Much!

I didn't mean to hurt him and tell him those awful things. I loved him. I still do! And look at me. No one to talk to, I'm talking to myself. Does that make me insane? Naw.

So yeah, I love him. Where did we go wrong? Why do we fight so much? I care for him so much it hurts. I protected him when bad things happened, when he was hurt or scared. I guess though it wasn't enough. I guess I did pay no attention to him. At least, not as much as I should have been. Thinking of only myself and my job. Pfft. I was doing it for him. I needed money to buy him the most gorgeous necklace. After all, Christmas was a few weeks away. A good boyfriend doesn't want to go to their lover empty handed.

I turned on the radio to the classic rock station, hoping it would make me calm down a bit. I'm not so sure it worked. Though it did distract me for a little while.

_I never love nobody fully  
Always one foot on the ground  
And by protecting by heart truly  
I got lost  
In the sounds  
I hear in my mind  
All these voices  
I hear in my mind all these words_

"sigh… I'll try calling him tomorrow. He probably hates me.

WITH NARU

"He probably hates me."

_I hear in my mind  
All this music  
And it breaks my heart  
It breaks my heart_

_I hear in my mind all of these voices  
I hear in my mind all of these words  
I hear in my mind all of this music_

Breaks my  
Heart  
Breaks my heart


End file.
